


Кошкин дом

by anjinhos, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Series: Вынужденный кошатник [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a cat, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: OOC, альтернативное развитие событий после фильма «Первый мститель: Другая война», посткредитная сцена не учитывается – медики нашли Баки вместе со Стивом. Всё ещё чистой воды баловство котомана. Сиквел к фику«Вынужденный кошатник».





	Кошкин дом

Стив остановился напротив двери в их новый дом, точнее, в квартиру на пятидесятом этаже Башни Мстителей. Он бы хотел, чтобы это была квартира в Бруклине или даже небольшой дом в пригороде, но его желания не имели значения – важно было то, что было нужно Баки. А тому сейчас был необходим постоянный присмотр, квалифицированные врачи в минутной доступности и полное отсутствие стрессов. В Башне все эти три условия соблюдались, потому на неё и пал окончательный выбор, а идею о доме в пригороде пришлось отложить до того момента, пока Баки не начнёт принимать решения абсолютно осознанно.

Вдохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, Стив протянул руку, чтобы открыть дверь, но так и не коснулся ручки: его быстрым движением обогнул Баки, не дав ступить вперёд.

– Ожидай здесь, – кинул он через плечо, аккуратно приоткрыв дверь и шагнув внутрь, видимо, собираясь сделать обход.

Стив кивнул, оставшись стоять на месте, как его и просили. Среди всех рекомендаций, которых врачи выдали ему в избытке, чаще всего повторялся совет ни в коем случае не мешать Баки проявлять свою волю. После четырёх дней, пока он отходил от сильных транквилизаторов, на которых его держали в клинике, это было первой его озвученной вслух просьбой. Так что Стив собирался её выполнить, тем более, он был уверен, что в квартире Баки ничего не угрожает.

– Знаешь, у русских есть примета, что при новоселье первой в дом всегда пускают кошку. – Из-за угла коридора вышла Наташа и оперлась о стену плечом, не став подходить слишком близко.

Стив бросил на неё умоляющий взгляд.

Ещё одной настоятельной рекомендацией врачей было спокойно относиться ко всему, что делал Баки, потому как проявление его кошачьих повадок было бессознательной попыткой адаптироваться к происходящему. Медики обещали, что со временем его память и личность восстановятся, и он сможет взять верх над своей кошачьей ДНК. А пока Баки нужно было полное принятие со стороны, без косых взглядов и осуждения. Так что ДЖАРВИС обещал держать персонал подальше от Баки, а Стив предупредил всю команду. Он знал, что они отнесутся с пониманием и постараются сделать всё возможное, чтобы помочь Баки, но также не сомневался, что шуткам про кошек теперь не будет конца.

Поэтому Стив со всем скудно отмеренным ему Господом Богом смирением к людям, чьим именем не было Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, слушал бесконечные байки Сэма про всех домашних питомцев его родственников, которые тот травил до их отлёта из Вашингтона. А также регулярно просматривал все видео и картинки с забавными котами, которыми его начал забрасывать Клинт. Тот был настолько старательным, что за полтора дня с момента объявления Стива успел прислать больше двух сотен сообщений. Наташа отпускала колкости редко, но метко, тоже не забывая скидывать Стиву смски, а Брюс предложил вырастить небольшую плантацию кошачьей мяты для Баки, но, в отличие от остальных, сделал это абсолютно серьёзно. Он же прислал Стиву подборку литературы про кошек и их поведенческие особенности. Единственным, кто воздержался, был Тони, но он всё ещё был в клинике после удаления из груди реактора и осколков шрапнели, так что Стив не питал иллюзий на его счёт.

– Жучков нет, – Баки подал голос из глубины квартиры. – Обнаружены тридцать одна камера и искусственный интеллект, интегрированный в жилую систему помещения. Ликвидировать?

– Стой, нет! – вскинулся Стив, зная, что у Баки слово с делом расходились всего в несколько секунд. – Это наша система безопасности.

– Принято, – раздалось совсем рядом, и Баки выглянул из-за двери в коридор.

Краем глаза заметив Наташу, он враз нахмурился и шагнул к Стиву, проехавшись по его плечу своим. Спасибо Брюсу, Стив теперь знал, что кошки так помечали территорию – отираясь и оставляя запах на том, что считали своим. Он прикусил губу изнутри, сдерживая улыбку, и на всякий случай придержал Баки за живую руку.

– Она друг, – предупредил Стив, надеясь, что прямо сейчас в памяти Баки не всплывёт эпизод о том, как они с Наташей пытались подстрелить друг друга на эстакаде.

– Ну, мне пора, мальчики. Обживайтесь. – Наташа на секунду задержала взгляд на ладони Стива, аккуратно сжимавшей плечо Баки, и, многозначительно хмыкнув, снова скрылась за поворотом коридора, оставляя их наедине.

Баки проводил её долгим взглядом и оглянулся на Стива, наконец перестав хмуриться. Сдержав вздох, Стив подбадривающе улыбнулся Баки и мягко подтолкнул того в теперь уже их квартиру:  
– Пойдём.

Первые несколько часов они потратили на то, чтобы разобрать привезённый с собой минимум вещей и поужинать, благо, в холодильнике нашлась готовая еда в контейнерах, а потом Баки начал обживаться. Сперва он стал бродить от стены до стены по гостиной, а когда ему это надоело, направился в спальню Стива, из неё в свою, затем в ванную, в кабинет, на кухню, и так по кругу раз за разом. Стив ходил следом, сохраняя дистанцию, и наблюдал, как Баки то топчется посреди комнаты, то задумчиво глядит в окно, то заглядывает в ящики и на полки. Стив не сдержал улыбки, когда он начал моститься на все удобные и неудобные для сидения поверхности, явно пытаясь найти себе место покомфортнее.

Через пару часов скитаний по квартире успокоившийся Баки уселся со Стивом на диване в гостиной, видимо, решив, что тот удобнее чайного столика или рабочего пространства на кухне.

– Тебе здесь нравится? – спросил Стив из своего угла дивана.

– Удовлетворительно, – отозвался Баки после недолгого раздумья и принялся теребить пальцами выпуклый шов на подлокотнике, при этом не сводя взгляда с точки на сидении рядом со Стивом.

– Баки, слу… – начал тот, но замолчал на полуслове, отвлёкшись на телефонный звонок. – Тони. – Стив принял вызов, успев прочитать имя на дисплее.

– Роджерс. Как переезд? – раздалось на том конце провода.

– В процессе. Спасибо. За помощь и за частный перелёт, – искренне поблагодарил Стив.

Их с Тони вряд ли можно было назвать хорошими друзьями – пока они скорее были просто сокомандниками. И то, что Тони пришёл на помощь Стиву, оказавшемуся в переплёте, тот оценил по достоинству. Поддержка же в реабилитации Баки вообще была бесценной.

– Чтобы ты знал, частный перелёт – это вечеринка: полуголые стюардессы-танцовщицы и выпивка рекой, а вы с Барнсом всю дорогу сопели каждый в свой иллюминатор, как престарелая парочка в разводе, так что этот полёт не считается, – фыркнул в трубку Тони.

– Ты следишь за мной? – Стив перевёл взгляд на одну из камер под потолком.

Те были установлены, чтобы ДЖАРВИС мог присматривать за Баки круглосуточно, и сейчас Стиву это уже не казалось хорошей идеей.

– Я – нет. Не все, знаешь ли, могут спустя две недели после операции носиться за своим универсальным солдатом как ни в чём не бывало. А вот ДЖАРВИС приглядывает за вами: вдруг кого из вас, пенсионеров, ревматизм прихватит, или вставную челюсть кто потеряет. – Тони открыто веселился.

Стив улыбнулся, покачав головой: среди всех добродетелей Старка была и ложка дёгтя – его острый язык.

– Я так понимаю, ты уже идёшь на поправку.

– Больничное шоколадное желе творит чудеса, – снова отшутился Тони. – Кстати, ты звони, если что-нибудь понадобится: лоток побольше или когтеточка для железной лапы. А если твой котяра начнёт драть обои, могу одолжить Дубину – он будет прыскать в Барнса водой из распылителя.

А вот и шутки про кошек…

– Я вешаю трубку, Тони, – предупредил Стив, потянувшись пальцем к красной иконке на экране, но замер на середине движения, услышав в трубке:  
– Стив, если тебе или Барнсу… – От того, как прозвучала фамилия Баки в устах Тони, стало понятно, что нездоровая любознательность заставила того заглянуть в папку, составленную медиками, и её содержимое однозначно ему не понравилось. – Если вам что-то понадобится – дай мне знать.

– Спасибо, Тони.

Стив опустил руку с телефоном, в задумчивости покачивая в пальцах тонкий металлический корпус – от общения с Тони у него всегда оставалось двоякое впечатление.

Уйдя в свои мысли, Стив и не заметил, что за время разговора Баки успел переместиться со своего края дивана на то место, от которого до этого не мог оторвать взгляд. Поэтому когда он толкнул Стива своим плечом, усаживаясь поудобнее, тот едва не вздрогнул. Баки же продолжил возиться на новом месте, стараясь расположиться с ещё большим комфортом, и в попытке устроить ногу на ноге сшиб носком ботинка с чайного столика пульт. Замерев на месте, Баки озадаченно уставился на кусок чёрного пластика под ногами, словно не понимая, как так получилось.

– Всё в порядке, Бак. – Стив нагнулся за пультом, вернув его на место.

Баки проводил его движение взглядом и снова начал ёрзать на диване. Стив улыбнулся, наблюдая за этой вознёй и периодически ощущая тепло металлической руки, прижимавшейся к его. Наконец усевшись, Баки повторил попытку закинуть ногу и снова сбросил пульт на пол. Стив улыбнулся ещё шире, потянувшись за пультом, но как только он положил его на столик, тот снова отправился в полёт лёгким движением ноги. Взяв пульт в руки, Стив оглянулся на Баки, который с загоревшимися глазами смотрел то на пульт, то на него, снова начав ёрзать на месте в нетерпении.

В этот раз пульт едва успел коснуться поверхности столика, как Баки смахнул его ногой и выжидающе уставился на Стива. Судя по паре десятков видео, которые присылал Клинт, такие игры у кошек могли продолжаться очень долго, пока они не теряли к падающему предмету всякий интерес. Поэтому Стив, подняв пульт, положил его между собой и подлокотником дивана, наблюдая за реакцией Баки: тот недовольно сузил глаза, уставившись на пустое место на столике, но через секунду, кажется, забыл об игре и уложил голову Стиву на плечо.

– Баки, – позвал Стив, облизав пересохшие губы, глядя на расслабленное лицо с прикрытыми глазами.

Аккуратно приподняв руку, чтобы не побеспокоить Баки, Стив обнял его за плечи и замер, ожидая, что будет. Они постоянно касались друг друга в последние дни, но объятия почему-то пугали Баки. Так что Стив ждал, что тот отпрянет или хотя бы напряжётся, но Баки только ещё больше расслабился в его руках.

– Ты помнишь нашу квартиру? – спросил Стив, поглаживая Баки по плечу ладонью.

Тот нахмурился, не открывая глаз, и отрицательно качнул головой:  
– Нет.

– Она была меньше, чем эта комната, и там сквозило из всех щелей, зато можно было выбираться на крышу. Мы иногда смотрели оттуда на закаты. – Стив чуть сильнее прижал Баки к себе.

– Ты и раньше был моим куратором? – Тот приподнял голову, с интересом посмотрев на него.

– Нет, мы… Я знал тебя ещё до кураторов.

Стиву не нравилось слово «куратор» – он знал о его происхождении и мог только догадываться, что оно значило лично для Баки. Но ГИДРА основательно поработала над созданием Зимнего Солдата, вбив ему в голову свою картину мира, и теперь Стиву предстояло поработать ещё основательней, чтобы вернуть всё на свои места.

Баки же ответ Стива полностью устроил, так что он снова уложил голову ему на плечо, а заодно и левую руку на его бедро. Металлические пальцы начали не спеша сжиматься-разжиматься, заставив Стива тяжело сглотнуть. Коты мяли лапы, выражая удовольствие и привязанность, и такое отношение Баки было очень приятно, но его рука была всего в паре-тройке дюймов от паха Стива. Тот и так был немножко опьянён сегодняшней близостью Баки, а теперь ещё и задерживал дыхание каждый раз, как чужие пальцы сжимали его ногу через не такую уж и плотную джинсу.

– Пора спать, – выдавил из себя Стив, прочистив горло.

Баки взглянул на него сонными глазами и согласно кивнул, не обратив внимания на румянец, появившийся на щеках Стива. Они оба отправились в спальню Баки, и пока тот переодевался и чистил зубы в ванной, Стив расстелил ему постель, а заодно обругал себя на чём свет стоит. Его влюблённость в Баки была неудобной в шестнадцать лет, а сейчас она была ещё и очень не вовремя. Баки был нужен друг. Надёжный и внимательный, а не залипающий взглядом на его губах и мысленно ведущий борьбу с доводами собственного рассудка.

К счастью, очередной мысленный диалог прервал Баки, вышедший из ванны. Он немного постоял у кровати, а после уселся на неё, начав ощупывать одеяло и подушки, видимо, привыкая к новому месту для сна. Убедившись, что его всё устраивает, Баки завернулся в одеяло, как в кокон, и мгновенно уснул.

– Спокойной ночи, приятель. – Стив оглянулся на большой, довольно сопящий одеяльный ком и, выключив свет в комнате, направился к себе.

В отличие от Баки, ему заснуть удалось не сразу: из головы до сих пор не шёл сегодняшний вечер. Насколько Баки настороженно относился к окружающим его людям, настолько же сильно он доверял Стиву. Потому тот чувствовал себя во сто крат более виноватым, раз за разом думая о Баки, устроившемся на его плече. В пальцах кололо – так хотелось нарисовать это воспоминание, но Стив всё же смог взять себя в руки и заснуть.

Чтобы проснуться, кажется, всего через несколько минут от того, что кто-то ходил по комнате. Стив рывком сел в постели, оглядываясь, но кроме него никого в комнате не оказалось. Вздохнув, он решил списать это на сон, но на всякий случай захотел убедиться, что всё в порядке:  
– ДЖАРВИС, покажи комнату Баки.

На стене напротив тут же вспыхнула проекция спальни по соседству: кровать была разворошена, но Баки там не оказалось. Сорвавшись с постели, Стив сразу же бросился туда, чтобы убедиться в этом лично. В комнате и прилегающей к ней ванной действительно оказалось пусто, но из кухни в коридор падал блеклый луч света, так что Стив пошёл проверить.

Кухня оказалась похожа на место боевых действий: половина ящиков была открыта, оставшаяся половина была не только открыта, но и выпотрошена на все горизонтальные поверхности, включая пол. Свет исходил из открытого нараспашку холодильника, из которого вытащили контейнеры с едой. Те нашлись неподалёку, вскрытые и опустошённые, они валялись на столе вместе со вспоротой упаковкой тостового хлеба и рассыпанными шариками сухого завтрака.

– Ох, Бак. – Стив раздосадовано потёр затылок, чувствуя себя виноватым.

Во время их сегодняшнего ужина Баки больше размазывал еду по тарелке, чем ел, что было понятно – на новом месте ему всё ещё было некомфортно, отчего страдал аппетит. А Стив, занятый самокопанием, совсем забыл оставить на столике рядом с его кроватью порцию сэндвичей, как делал это у Сэма, пока Баки валялся в спячке, отходя от транквилизаторов, и ел в короткие промежутки между сном. Так что, видимо, проснувшись от голода, Баки отправился добывать себе пропитание самостоятельно, зачистив холодильник и всё съедобное, что нашёл на кухне. Но куда он отправился после?

Обойдя всю квартиру два раза и так и не найдя Баки, Стив начал волноваться. Входная дверь была заблокирована, так что, чтобы выйти, её нужно было выломать, но если Баки никуда не выходил, то где он сейчас прятался? Найти снайпера, залёгшего на позиции, было нелегко, но вот найти кота с навыками ассасина даже в запертой квартире было практически нереально. Могло быть так, что, пока Стив искал Баки в одной комнате, тот переходил в другую – двигаться он умел совершенно бесшумно.

– ДЖАРВИС! – Стива наконец осенило, что все их передвижения по квартире фиксировались на камеры, и как раз для таких вот случаев он согласился на присутствие ИскИна в месте, где жил. – Где сейчас находится Баки?

– В холле, в гардеробной для верхней одежды, сэр, – сразу же отозвался ДЖАРВИС.

– Спасибо, предупреди, если он сменит место. – Стив направился туда.

– Всенепременно.

Подойдя к двери, Стив аккуратно открыл её и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд из темноты: Баки сидел, прижавшись спиной к дальней стене, теребя в руках футболку Стива. Значит, ему не показалось, и он проснулся, когда Баки выходил из комнаты, совершив налёт на его шкаф.

– Бак, всё хорошо? Можно я зайду? – спросил Стив, приседая на корточки, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

Маленькие тёмные пространства давали ощущения покоя и защищённости, и раз Баки забрался в такое, то его что-то беспокоило. Так что Стиву предстояло выяснить, что это, при этом не растревожив Баки ещё больше. Он дождался одобрительного кивка и подобрался поближе, остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Просидев несколько минут в тишине, Стив аккуратно коснулся плеча Баки пальцами, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Всё хорошо? – повторил он свой вопрос.

Баки перевёл на него расфокусированный взгляд, словно видя перед собой что-то другое.

– Вода… она текла по стене, – наконец проговорил он.

Это явно было воспоминание, но Стив не мог понять, к чему оно относилось.

– Хорошо. – Он погладил Баки по плечу. – Там было ещё что-то?

– Она капала с потолка. В углу, – спустя ещё какое-то время добавил Баки.

– Хорошо. – Стив кивнул, запоминая и эти детали, но их всё ещё было мало, чтобы понять, о чём шла речь.

Баки поморщился, словно у него болела голова, и прижал к себе футболку Стива.

– У таза с водой был погнутый край, – сказал он, полностью выбив у Стива почву из-под ног одной этой деталью.

– Эта наша квартира – крыша протекала в двух местах и… Боже, Баки, ты вспомнил. – Он, не сдержавшись, обнял Баки, но сразу же отустил, услышав недовольное мычание. – Боже…

В отличие от Стива Баки своим воспоминаниям был не особо рад – они его пугали.

– Всё хорошо, Баки. Ты молодец, что вспомнил это. – Стив сел поближе, поглаживая спину Баки и разминая напряжённые мышцы.

Он понимал, что пока слова мало значили для Баки, поэтому старался, чтобы этот момент запомнился ему как что-то хорошее и новые воспоминания вызывали меньше стресса. И план Стива, кажется, сработал: Баки постепенно расслабился и привалился к нему плечом, перестав нервно пощипывать ткань майки пальцами, вместо этого опять начиная мять её в ладонях.

Дождавшись, когда он окончательно расслабится, успокоившись, Стив мягко похлопал его по спине:  
– Пойдём, я отведу тебя в постель.

Баки сонно моргнул, подняв голову с его плеча – он уже успел задремать. Поэтому Стиву пришлось подниматься на ноги вместе с ним, придерживая рукой за плечи, а потом вести обратно в спальню. Однако оказавшись у кровати, Баки упёрся, отказываясь ложиться. Он потоптался рядом, снова начав теребить майку Стива в руках, а потом и вовсе, развернувшись на пятках, вышел из комнаты.

Стив пошёл следом, боясь, что Баки вернётся в гардеробную, но тот свернул в его спальню и забрался в разворошенную постель.

– Эм, приятель? – Наблюдать, как Баки возится в его кровати, довольно потираясь головой о подушку, было странно. – Если хочешь, спи здесь.

Запах для кошек был очень важен, и раз кровать, пахнувшая Стивом, нравилась Баки, тот готов был её уступить – он вполне мог поспать и в комнате Баки. Однако в ответ на попытку Стива уйти, Баки опять недовольно замычал: прищурив глаза, он окинул взглядом Стива, остановившегося у двери, потом посмотрел на место на кровати рядом с собой, а потом опять на Стива.

Говорил Баки не много, но Стиву хватало его взглядов, чтобы знать, чего он хочет, и мычания, чтобы понимать, что что-то идёт не так. Они и раньше общались без слов – нередко то, что говорил Баки, шло вразрез с тем, что было написано на его лице, так что Стив научился читать по его глазам. Сейчас это давалась ему куда сложнее, но Стив быстро учился. Так что, поняв, что от него требуется, он кивнул и прилёг на край кровати рядом с Баки. Это вернуло тому хорошее расположение духа, и Баки распластался на животе, собираясь заснуть. Правда, через пару минут он потянулся всем телом, и, укладываясь удобнее, слегка лягнул Стива.

Согнув ногу в колене, чтобы та не мешала Баки, Стив прикрыл глаза, тоже собираясь заснуть, но его снова лягнули. Что ж, значит, это был знак. Только что от него требовалось?

Стив открыл глаза, встретившись взглядом с обернувшимся к нему Баки.

– Что такое, Бак?

В ответ он получил ещё один прищуренный взгляд, но и в этот раз не смог понять, что от него хотели. Несколько секунд они просто молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Баки не поймал Стива за руку и не устроил её у себя на плече. Потом он снова улёгся на живот, отчего ладонь Стива оказалась между его лопаток.

– О! Конечно, прости! – Стив в конце концов догадался, что от него требуется, и принялся разминать Баки спину.

Что ж, его пустили в его же кровать только ради массажа – очаровательная наглость. Хотя Стив был совсем не против такого расклада, с силой оглаживая ладонью голую кожу и слыша в ответ довольное сопение, поощрявшее его продолжать. Теперь он понимал людей, подсаживавшихся на котов. Кажется, он и сам становился одним из них.


End file.
